


Stay with me

by Selena_Miralissa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Miralissa/pseuds/Selena_Miralissa
Summary: You stink of cigarettes and cheap beer, and he smells like coffee and old socks.You are a boring adult, wasting his life on a dumb job, and he is a graduate with frayed nerves and lack of sleep. You are not alike, but you are still attracted...
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 7





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Останься со мной](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078630) by [Selena_Miralissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Miralissa/pseuds/Selena_Miralissa). 



Bill lazily lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly. His gaze rested on the window in the stairwell. The last few days, the bad weather has steadfastly reminded that it is better not to protrude out into the street. Raindrops drummed mercilessly on the glass, quickly flowing down, obstructing the slightest view. Vile dampness penetrated even through the walls, making shiver from the cold. But Cipher continued to stand, despite the inconvenience at the threshold of his rented apartment, as if waiting for something.

The door in front of his dwelling suddenly trembled, the lock snapped menacingly to match the creaky hinges, and a guy with disheveled brown hair and with obvious signs of persistent lack of sleep on his face fell out into the entrance. Armed with a bunch of bags, he began to lock the door, which was clearly distinguished by an obstinate disposition and did not want to keep the door closed.

“Hi, Cinderella. Where are you going so early in the morning?” Cipher laughed, having managed to get a lot of smoke at the entrance. He grinned insolently, noting to himself that Pines' ass was still hot.

“And hello to you, Fairy Godmother. Yes, I’m transferring my winter clothes into parents home. Soon, after all, I get a diploma, and I will no longer need warm clothes, because live this place soon,” Dipper put a heavy load at the door and reached into his pocket him keys.

“The weather is not too warm, Pinetree,” Bill shook off the ash and took another drag. “Stay at home, stubborn Pinetree, you'll sick again.”

“Thank you for caring me, but I can do this without your advices,” Dipper got used to the jokes of his neighbor, so he only smiled faintly, and did not indignantly booze. “Business does not stand time, and it would be necessary go to family...”

“You cut my heart without a knife! When you go to your village in the garden to dig potatoes... And Mabel will fill you up with new ugly sweaters. You will grow old this way only faster, and I will die of melancholy.”

“I’m not getting old, and her sweaters are pretty good, don’t lie,” Dipper waved him off and continued to lock the stubborn lock. “I’m only gone for a few of weeks, don’t dramatize, Cipher.”

Previously, he did not tolerate the notations of his neighbor in the spirit of «grandma on the bench», but now Cipher's jokes did not hurt him. But this blond scoundrel managed to study the vulnerabilities in the last few years of Pines' life in this house. Of course, he could have moved to a student dorm a long time ago, but he did not. In the silence of his parents' apartment, Dipper pored over textbooks much more productively and scribbled notes like a damn thing. And having Cipher was not at all a hassle, except that sometimes they spent time together. And it was a rather strange time...

Coughing from the acrid smoke, Pines returned to reality, ceasing to think about the past and the present. He really has a lot of tests at the end of the academic semester.

“You smoke like a locomotive! Bill, take this crap out!” Dipper's patience was melting with every moment, he even stopped fiddling with the door lock and turned to Cipher.

“Oh, what a sissy you are. Okay, I’ve finished smoking anyway.” Bill grinned as he finished smoking and left the bull in the beer can that hung between the stair railings. “Lousy somehow this morning started.”

“You should drink and smoke less beer,” Pines said, but without irritation in his voice. “I hope I can catch the bus, otherwise the next one will have to wait a long time...”

“Exactly! Wait for me here, do not leave,” - Cipher jumped off and before Dipp had time to blink several times, the neighbor ran down the stairs.  
“Wait, you idiot, rainfall in the street!”

Bill loves spontaneous decisions, he likes it when Pines moves forward because of this, stops whining and pulls himself together. Dipper was more eager to knock on the head of this crazy blonde with no brakes. If it goes on like this, then there will be no time at all to catch the bus. Opening the door of his apartment, he threw the bags with clothes inside, and then went down to the first floor.

Pines noticed that there was no one nearby, only wet footprints on the tiles at the entrance reminded that people had passed here recently. The rain has not stopped yet, flooding the ground with powerful streams of water, turning the paths into solid mud. Such weather was not conducive to walks, as if nature decided to wash away everything in the world with a raging element.

Thunder was heard, and a flourish of lightning pierced the gray sky, making Dipper flinch in surprise. He did not dare to cross the threshold and remained on the porch, although he was trying to find Bill, but he did not know where this abnormal ran at all and why.

Time passed, and the landscape before my eyes did not change. Dipper already thought that dullness would never disappear, but would dissolve all the colors of this world, making it forever faded and unfriendly. But he was certainly wrong. Bill in a yellow T-shirt was a bright spot in the incessant downpour. The look, of course, is pathetic - he got so wet that it was time to wring out the clothes.

“Why are you…” Pines rushed to him and covered him with his jacket. “You'll sick.”

“Nonsense, kid, the main thing is to please you in the end,” Cipher handed a cold can of vanilla cola into Dipper's hand. “I could not leave you without the last delicacy.”

“Sometimes it seems to me that you will not grow up,” embarrassed by such an unexpected turn of events, Dipper was somewhat moved. Although it seems to be just a can of soda, which he has not drunk for so long.

“I’m not so young that it’s even scary to voice it,” the noise of the rain could not drown out Cipher's ringing laughter. He allowed Dipper to drag him under the canopy of the entrance, although this would no longer save his clothes from the water.

“What, you already receive a pension? Damn, I certainly saw enough of an unequal relationship, but I didn't think that you were already sprinkling sand on the path,” Pines seemed to like to parry his jokes, but he quickly stopped short. “Better let's go, you'll get warm at least and change your clothes.”

“I have a caring, little Pinetree,” Cipher brushed his wet hair from his forehead. “Only your body will keep me warm.”

“Pfft, back to yours,” Dipper was still clutching a cold can of cola, but that didn't stop him from pushing Bill inside the dark apartment building.

Again, the obstinate lock opened under the onslaught of a shabby key, the warmth of an inhabited apartment pleasantly began to warm the chilled bodies. Dipper handed Bill a shirt and pants from his bag, and he decided to warm up some water for tea.

He felt calmer when Cipher changed his wet clothes after a while, although it was hard to get this fool to follow at least some instincts of self-preservation.

“Everything, now you are definitely safe,” Pines settled on the sofa, which was in the living room. “You'd better lie down a little and warm up, though.”

“Only if you are my personal heating pad, I told you,” Bill winked, spreading into a satisfied smile.

“I can’t, otherwise I’ll be completely late,” Dipper's voice trembled a little. It looks like Cipher has figured out that he doesn't really want to leave. “Business, you know, sweaters, potatoes and grandfather are still worth visiting...”

“Can't wait to fly away under the wing of your parents, my little bird?” Bill unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt, revealing his torso, and his expression became so sly and seductive that all the cute vampire boys from teen films would envy him.

“Cipher, we are drinking tea and I am leaving, this is not discussed. And zip up already, this number will not work anymore,” Pines tried to say it as convincingly as possible and mastered his emotions.

“Hmm, if you were definitely a bird, then only failmingo,” Cipher having tempered his spell of the tempter, Bill reluctantly brought his shirt into a decent look, buttoning the buttons back.

There is nothing like hot tea after such a terrible thunderstorm walk. Dipper relaxed at the smell of chamomile and mint filling the kitchen, and was somewhat surprised at how easily Bill gave up his offensive stance. But it was only a cunning maneuver to lull his vigilance.

When the cups were empty, the dishes were washed, and everything else was put into place. Pines began to pack a second time, checking his bags of things. The can of cola for which so many absurdities happened this morning has taken its place among the T-shirts.

“Okay, Bill, let's go, I’ll still have time for the next bus trip.” Taking his belongings, Dipper opened the front door, but Cipher did not think to leave. He stood rooted to the spot in the hallway.

“Why are you frozen? I have to lock the apartment, there is no need to water the flowers - they were given to my mother long ago,” - with a sigh, Pines put the bags on the floor and walked closer to the blonde «problem».

The trap slammed shut. How corny a stupid little bird has been caught! How many swear words will Cipher hear after another outrage this time? Yes, they simply can’t stop! But even all the kicks and outraged screams will not be able to stop him from suddenly rolling over passion. And Dipper will give up again and will not be able to find the words, because his mouth will again be busy with a kiss...


End file.
